Someone Worth Fighting For
by Simon.say.go26
Summary: Bella's dream of becoming a vampire is dashed again when Edward changes his mind right after graduation. After Jacob and his friends carry out a plan to hurt her they are forced to turn her when she decides to just give up. However, when she wakes up it isn't Edward that is there beside her bed. It's Jasper who controls the newborn. HurtBella. AngryJacob. Warnings! Rape and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction. I love reading other people's stores based off something I have read or seen. I'm going to give this a shot basically because I have no one else to write the story I want. Haha! So wish me luck!**

 **Warnings! Bad werewolves! Edward is a love hate thing and Alice…I'm not sure. There will be fluff but also violence, abuse and rape in these chapters. I will put a note before and after any extreme violence or rape happens. If you have triggers I suggest you don't read it. Just skip over it and continue on!**

 **This timeline won't be going with the book or movie. I wouldn't get it right and it would bug me. This starts senior year the day of graduation. :) also Bella will be kind of out of character.**

 **Jasper is the loving cowboy at heart but when he is pushed or challenged he becomes the Major, a cold, calculating soldier. You will see both pretty even in this. Anyways enough delaying! Please enjoy and review!**

Graduation. The last day of your time in high school. Sure, classes ended a couple weeks ago but this was different. This was one of the last steps in her human life. After she walked across the stage and grabbed her high school diploma the only thing she had left to do before she was finally with Edward for eternity was to marry him. One last human experience and she would be beautiful, fast, and indestructible like the rest of them.

Her heart skipped a beat when she thought about getting married and the man that was soon to be her husband. As the speeches started she scanned the caps and gowns for the one person she was wanting to see most. As if he could read her mind beautiful golden eyes turned to look back at her. She answered his smile with one of her own before looking down at her hands in her lap and the ring on her finger. Soon she would have forever with him.

Bella looked down at the yellow gown she was wearing. Under the plain, cheap graduation gown was the beautiful dress Alice had picked out for her, and then there was the hazardous shoes that the pixie insisted on her wearing. She trusted that Alice would tell if she had a vision of her tripping and falling on her ass. That was not the memory she wanted to leave her fellow classmates with because they had plenty of those already.

The gym was full of people. Her graduating class took up only five rows, the rest was filled with family watching their kids get that diploma and friends of the graduates. She knew Charlie was somewhere behind her as anxious as she was about walking across the stage but she could do it. She was ready to do this.

"Congratulations Bella!" Alice squealed as she wrapped her in a hug, bouncing in her arms. The shortest vampire had already taken off her gown and cap, showing off a dark blue dress that complemented her pale skin and dark hair. Bella smiled at her enthusiasm. It's not like she didn't graduate every 4 years or so.

"Thanks Alice. You too!" She said, hugging her back for a moment before cool arms wrapped around her from behind, pulling her against a very solid chest. Cold lips pressed against her neck in a quick kiss before letting her go. Bella turned around to look up at Edward still in his cap and gown.

"Congratulations Bella. You graduated high school." He said with a smile. Bella blushed as she looked into those beautifully unique eye.

"One of many." She said. If she hadn't been looking at him she would never have seen the hesitation cross his face. He covered it up quickly and just smiled patiently down at her. She narrowed her eyes and opened her mouth but before she could say anything back to him Alice jumped in, looking slightly panicked. She helped her out of her gown before handing it to Jasper, who looked at his wife, worried, just as Charlie came up to pull her into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you, Bella." Her dad said quietly as he held her close to him for just a few moments. When he stepped back Edward was gone. She frowned at Alice but the pixie just shrugged, avoiding her gaze. "I wish your mother could have made it here."

"Thanks dad." She said, a small blush spreading over her cheeks when she turned back to look at him. He was looking around the hallway, not meeting her eyes, his own shining with unshed tears.

"Yeah, well I'm going to head home. I know you have a party to go to." He muttered, clearly embarrassed. Bella surprised him by pulling him into another tight hug. Charlie hugged her close for a long minute before letting go. He wasn't much of an affectionate person so it was big for him to hug her for so long.

"Yeah we are headed to Edward's after this." She said, not asking about the tears that were now running down his cheek. It seemed like he knew this was one of the last things he would experience with her. Her father walked away after a small nod to Jasper and Alice, tucking his hands in his pocket.

Carlisle and Esme were standing down the hall talking to the principal. They both gave her hugs along with the usual congratulations when the three of them made over to them. They didn't stay around long after that. They had a party to prepare for and Bella was very curious to know what Alice was hiding.

Edward wasn't there for the drive to the Cullen's house, opting to run instead. Something was off with Edward and she was going to corner him later, determined to explain his hesitation earlier. However, an hour later, when the other graduates showed up he was still no where to be seen and Alice wasn't telling her anything. It clearly was bothering her because even for a vampire she looked shaken. The others were concerned but when they brought up her change in attitude she just shook her head, muttered something quietly and hopped away to distract herself with the party and all the people there.

Bella roamed around, mingling and sipping her water. She wanted to be as excited and carefree as all the others were but she had a feeling that tonight was going to end up bad. The night drug on but people eventually started leaving and soon enough the house was empty of all humans accept her. They had other parties to go to. Ones that actually had drinking involved. As Carlisle closed the front door behind the last student Bella went straight up to Alice.

"What aren't you telling me Alice?" She growled, glaring at the pixie. Alice looked at her with a small frown while the others looked at them with surprised expressions.

"Bella…it's nothi-" Whatever the vampire was going to say was stopped short when Bella threw her glass on the ground, shattering the cup. Everyone froze for a second before Esme moved to clean up the mess. Bella instantly felt bad about breaking the cup but she looked back at Alice.

"So help me Alice if you lie to me…" Bella trailed off when a wave of calm swept over her. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before turning to Jasper who was sitting on the steps. Her eyes moved over his form, glaring at the beautiful man. He sat with his legs slightly apart, his arms braced on his knees. The white button down shirt was rolled up at the sleeves, leaving his forearms showing in almost equally paleness.

"Don't threaten my wife, Bella. I don't take to kindly to that even if the threat is from a human." He said in his southern drawl. Bella's anger flared again.

"Look, I've had a long day. Im tired and confused and pissed off. And I'm still in these God forsaken shoes. Edward is acting weird and Alice knows what's going on but won't tell me. So I can threaten whoever I want." She said, a frustrated frown on her face. Jasper stood up slowly as if a large cat was unraveling itself and stretching. His steps toward them didn't look particularly pissed off but Carlisle stepped in and put himself between them, laid a hand on Bella's shoulder, turning her to look at him.

"Bella, don't you think she might be keeping this to herself because it's important you don't know? Don't you trust her? She's your best friend. She wouldn't keep anything from you unless she has to." The eldest Cullen smiled down at her before turning to watch as Jasper made his way to Alice. Bella watched as Jasper stood behind his wife, pulled her back against his chest and kissed the top of her head. It was odd that the southerner felt the need to move to his mate. It wasn't like Bella could physically do anything to harm her.

Carlisle walked passed her and patted Jasper on the shoulder, saying something to him in a quiet voice so she couldn't hear it before saying goodnight to everyone. He grabbed onto Esme's hand, and led her upstairs.

Emmett and Rosalie took that as their cue to leave also, walking passed her hand in hand. Emmett nudged her shoulder as he passed and grinned. "Just remember that Edward is always weird. This isn't anything new." Bella finally laughed and shook her head. Maybe he was right. Maybe she was just over reacting.

"I'm sorry, Alice. It's just been a long I mentioned having more then…" Bella sighed and shook her head. They had been there. They knew what was going on. "I'm going to just go home. We are still going to Port Angeles to pick out some more things for the wedding right?" She asked. They already had the dress and Bella was sure Alice could get everything on her own but the pixie wanted her involved in the planning.

"Yep. I'll be there bright and early." Alice told her, hugging her close. Bella waved to Jasper who was still hovering close to her friend. He gave her a nod and pulled Alice toward the stairs. When they were up in the room he turned to his mate.

"What did you see, Alice?" He asked, concerned from the look in her eyes. Alice sighed, sitting on the chair by the door. Jasper perched on the edge of the bed, trying to figure out the inner turmoil he was getting from her.

"When Bella mentioned graduation not being a one time thing Edward hesitated. He decided he isn't going to change her now. He doesn't want to take her humanity no matter how much he loves her. He is going to try to convince her to stay human longer, to give him more time. They are going to fight and Bella is going to cancel the wedding. Everything is going to change tonight. She will still be a vampire. I still see her with us but…" Alice trailed off, shaking her head.

Jasper was growing more and more frustrated with his brother. He needed to either let her go or make her one of them. It was messing with the whole family and hurting Alice. He moved to kneel in front of her, settling himself between her legs, pulling her to the edge of the seat and wrapping his arms around her. He felt her comfort, love and happiness as he held her.

"Things are going to be different Jas."Alice said when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, running her hands through his hair. Jasper felt a spark of sadness from his wife and immediately wanted to erase it. His hands went to her hips as he stood, giving her no choice but to wrap her legs around his waist. He looked into his eyes as he carried her to their bed.

"Darling, I'm sorry about what is going on with Bella and Edward right now but tonight let's just focus on you and me. We can worry about the other stuff later." He said before kissing her. Instantly a flood of love and lust was shoved at him, causing him to grip her hips harder. He groaned against her lips and dropped to the bed, rolling until he was hovering above her. "I love you." He said as his lips trailed down her neck.

It was late when Bella pulled into her driveway. Charlie was at work, graduation night made him nervous so he decided to go in. Bella went inside to find Edward sitting at the kitchen table. When she walked in he smiled at her like he hadn't avoided her all evening. He stood up and tried to pull her into a hug but she put up a hand.

"Why were you gone? Why did you leave when I mentioned more graduations?" She asked, not wasting any time. Edward sighed, running a hand through his hair as Bella made her way to the table. She sat down in the seat Edward had vacated and began working on her shoes. As she slowly worked off the buckles Edward watched her with a small frown.

"Bella…" he said with the tone that people used when talking to kids they were about to lecture. She paused in her attempt at getting the shoe off and glared up at him. He gave her that patient adoring smile and kneeled down in front of her, quickly undoing the straps on one shoe and then the other before pulling them off. Bella let out a soft groan when her feet touched the ground. It was an amazing feeling to walk barefoot after having heels on all day.

She felt Edward stiffen at the groan that had escaped her lips. She got her smile under control before she looked up at him. She was supposed to be mad.

"Bella." He tried again after unnecessarily clearing his throat. "I have changed my mind about you becoming a vampire this soon after graduation. I still think it would be best to go to college and-" Bella was shaking her head, her fist gripped tight as he went over the same thing he always tried to convince her.

"No. You promised. You said you would change me after our honeymoon." She said. Edward moved to her but she moved back out of reach. "Why don't you want to be with me forever? Why do you want me to grow old while you stay young and beautiful?" She yelled. "I can't do it." Bella shook her head and moved to go up to her room but Edward grabbed her, pulling her to his chest.

"I can't take your humanity. I'm not going to damn you. I'm not going to take your soul. I thought I could after we were married but I…I can't Bella. Just give me time." He said into her hair. Bella's pushed against his chest and he let her go, let her step back. He saw her tears before she turned and walked up the stairs.

"I want you out of my house. The wedding is off until I can think about where are future is going. I'm not going to stay human and grow old while you stay seventeen forever. I deserve better then that." She spoke quietly but she knew he heard and moments later she heard the door shut. Bella collapsed on her bed and just cried, tears soaking into her pillow. She was tired of this. If he didn't love her enough to change her then she wasn't going to keep trying. She wasn't going to beg him and cry for him anymore…just tonight. She is going to cry this one last time for what could have been.

Weeks went by and life started to get back into a routine. She had a job at the Newtons until the end of the summer when she was supposed to go off to college. News about the canceled wedding traveled fast and Mike had been in her bubble since. He had been asking her out almost every night they worked together and tonight was no different. He was leaning against the counter when she got back from locking the front door. She sighed and walked to the back room to go grab her things.

"So…do you want to go see a movie tonight?" He asked, following her into the room. Bella turned to him, keys in her hand.

"I can't tonight. I'm actually headed to go to Jake's. They are doing a fire at the beach." She said with a shrug and an apologetic smile. Mike deflated for a second and then smiled.

"What about tomorrow night? We can go to Port Angeles. Dinner and a movie?" He looked so excited and honestly she was tired of saying no.

"Yeah. Tomorrow sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow night." She said with a smile and slipped out into the warm night. She made her way to the truck and started it with a loud rumble. After two months of moping she finally called Jake and talked to him. He seemed eager to have her come over and hang out with him and the boys.

Bella made it just as the large pile of wood went up in flame. Jacob must have heard her truck because he was standing by the other vehicles parked in just the usual pair of cutoffs. The tall, dark man was leaning against one of the parked cars, arms crossed and the usual grin on his face. Bella parked and got out. She was instantly wrapped in his arms and pulled off her feet.

"I'm so glad you came! I haven't seen you in forever!" He said, leading her over the the other werewolves and there imprints. The next 5 minutes were full of warm hugs and hellos. Finally it settled down and everyone took a seat around the fire. Jacob sit down next to her, handing her a drink in a plastic cup. Bella took a sip and coughed, gagging at the burning liquid. Manly laughs and soft giggles came from all around her. She looked up from the amber drink to at Jacob's laughing eyes.

"A warning would be great next time." She said with a playful glare, bumping her shoulder to his. Bella took another drink, more prepared this time. Normally she was against drinking but tonight she was going to have some fun with people she liked. Jacob grinned at her, pulling her closer to him.

"How have you been?" He asked. She told him about the canceled wedding and the stupid fight she had with Edward. "It's stupid that he wants to keep me human. I just…ugh I don't want to talk about. Let's just have fun tonight." She told him, downing the rest of the drink, ripping a shudder from her. Jacob laughed and filled her cup again.

The night went by in a haze of laughing, stories and rough housing between the boys. As the night went on she relaxed more against Jacob. Slowly the fire was dying down and the men with imprints went home, leaving only her with Paul and Embry. Bella drank the rest of the drink, throwing her cup into the fire.

"I should probably get home." She said with a sigh and stood up. The earth tilted sharply, making her stumble. She felt arms around her waist as she righted herself. Every time she moved her head the world swam around her. A miserable groan was ripped from her lips. She turned slowly in the arms supporting her and leaned her head against the warm chest, closing her eyes. "What was I drinking." She asked when the dizziness slowed. Bella felt the rumbling of laughter as the arms wrapped more firmly around her, holding her close to his warmth.

"Whiskey. You didn't drink a lot but your tolerance for alcohol isn't great I'm guessing." She listened to Jacob with her eyes closed, trying to think straight. She couldn't go home. Charlie would be pissed. She couldn't stay here. It would send the wrong message to Jacob. She couldn't drive if she could barely walk or even stand. "You should spend the night." He asked her. Bella sighed.

"I hate to ask this but could you take me to the Cullen's? Or let me use a phone and you can take me to the border? I can call Edwa-Ouch! You're hurting me." As she was talking his grip got tighter and tighter until she could barely breath. Suddenly the arms were gone and she stumbled back, falling onto the ground.

Surprised, Bella looked up at him. Her best friend had his fists clenched and his body shaking. Paul and Embry walked over, surprised. "What's going on buddy?" Embry asked while they helped Bella to her unsteady feet. All three of the men exchanged looks. Paul raised his eyebrows.

"Tonight? You sure?" He asked.

"Yes tonight." He looked back at Bella. " I am so fucking tired of your shit!" He growled. "He breaks your heart and I spend months putting the pieces back just to have you go back to him! You are so obsessed with becoming a leech. I don't even think you love him. I think you you just want to be like them. I think you just went back to Edward because he is the only way to become a vampire. When he mentions not changing you, you leave and pout, hoping he will change his mind." Jacob stepped up, flushed up against her body and this time the others didn't help her move away. They held her still as she struggled against them.

"Let me go!" She yelled, fighting the dizziness. Jacob towered over her and grabbed her chin tight in his grip.

"Every time you get in a fight you run to me. When he apologizes you don't talk to me for months. You forget about me until you need me again. This time I won't let you forget." Jacob looked at the other two men, looking to see if they would fight him. Embry nodded his head with a grin.

"Bout time man. We were planning this forever." He said, his lips brushing against Bella's neck. Instantly she started fighting harder.

"No. no no no." Bella yelled. "Let me go!" Someone grabbed a handful of hair, jerking her head back. Paul tightened his grip on her hair.

"Shut the fuck up chickie or I will knock you out cold and you won't get to enjoy anything." He breathed in her face. Bella stopped struggling, earning a laugh from the three. "Listen to her heartbeat. She's going to have a heart attack before we get anything done."

"W-What are you going to do?" She asked but she had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Edward will kill you. You don't want to do this. If you let me go I won't say anything I promise. Please Jacob."

"It will give us an excuse to finally get rid of them. The pack won't be mad and if they are I will just have to show them their place." He said with a shrug, his eyes glaring down at the human.

"Alright well lets get her off the beach. We don't want anyone to see." He muttered. Bella was panicking. She knew what was going on but the alcohol was slowing her movement and mind. When she was jerked off her feet her stomach rolled and the world swam. She was in hot arms, pulled painfully tight against Jacob's body.

"Please don't do this Jacob." She whispered. Jacob looked ahead of them as they made there way into the woods. "Jacob please." She tried again. Eyes she has known for years looked so different as they stared down at him. So cold.

Darkness surrounded them as they stepped into the shade of the tree, away from the fire. They walked for what seemed like forever. She didn't struggle. She knew it was useless.

Finally they stopped. Bella could barely see but she could feel the other around her, even after she was put on the ground. She sat there, frozen, listening for any noise but it was silent.

"Bella." She jumped when she heard her name. She looked toward the voice but couldn't see anything.

"Run."

Bella didn't need to be told twice. She took off just as the unmistakable sound of them shifting filled the air.

 **Okay one chapter down! Tell me what you think! Good or bad I'll be happy to hear it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! This chapter is not a happy chapter! This has a rape scene and violence. I will post a warning when it comes to the rape. Please skip over it if you have trouble reading stuff like this.**

 **I do not own these characters unfortunately but I love them just the same. :)**

 **Thank you greygirl2358 for your review. I hope I answered your questions.**

 **Enjoy and review!**

Bella stumbled and tripped through the forest as she ran from the beasts chasing her. She knew she couldn't outrun them. They were just toying with her. Jacob and his friends weren't human. They could run just as fast as the Cullens or maybe even faster. In her mind she knew it was pointless but she ran. She ran until the dizziness sent her to her knees. Everything she ate came back up, splashing all over the ground in front of her. Her body shook as wave after wave of nausea wash over her. When there was nothing left to come up she just dry heaved until a loud howl sent her scrambling through her own vomit and back up onto shaky feet.

The first howl was followed by two more. They were spread out, closing in on her from different directions. Even though it was useless she was running again. It seemed like every branch scratched at her skin and every rock and root stood in her way, trying to trip her. Her breath came out in jagged panting as the running started taking its toll.

Bella ran blind in the darkness of the woods until her legs gave out from under her. On hands and knees she tried to get air in her aching lungs. Her body shook from the affects of the run and the alcohol in her system. She couldn't hear anything over the harsh panting and pounding of her heart until deep laughter filled the night.

Bella chocked back a sob as footsteps grew closer to where she had huddled herself against a moss covered tree. Someone behind her took her by surprise when they grabbed a fist full of hair and drug her out into the open. Bella screamed in surprise and pain as she scrambled on her hands and knees to keep from being drug completely across the rough ground.

"Oh God she reeks! She's covered in her own puck!" Paul said from in front of her, arms crossed over his naked chest. She was too scared to look any further down but she knew when they phased the clothes were shredded. "There is a river nearby. Let's wash her up before we play." Jacob came into view, his eyes bright from the chase. He kneeled down in front of her, looking into her eyes.

"Are you going to play nice?" He asked, reaching up to brush a thumb over her cheek. When he pulled his hand back his thumb was smeared with blood. A branch must have smacked her in the face. Honestly she didn't feel any pain yet. With her heart pounding she had so much adrenaline pumping through her. It was the adrenaline's fault that she spit in his face and swung her elbow back to hopefully connect with the attacker behind her. Embry doubled over when her elbow hit him in his family jewels. At least she knew she could do something to hurt them. When he let go of her hair she tried to scramble away only to be pinned to the ground on her back. "I was hoping you would play dirty." He said, pushing her legs a part with his knees.

Bella struggled against him, trying to close her legs as he settled his body on top of her. Panic kicked in. The only kind of panic that someone can get when someone uninvited was that close to your most private and sensitive area. She could feel him hard and hot through her shorts.

He didn't do anything, just stared down at her with a grin on his face as he watched her panic and fight.

"Let's get her to the river." He said, wiping his hand over his face. She didn't have time to move away when he hopped to his feet. Embry grabbed her hard by the arm and yanked her to her feet. He hit her in the face. Just a quick backhand across her cheek that sent her head snapped to the side. Black splotches covered her vision for a second but she couldn't dwell on it because he started dragging her through the trees again. "Don't hit her too hard. We don't want to knock her out and have her miss everything. What fun would that be?" Jacob asked with a laugh.

They didn't walk long before they came up to a shallow, slow flowing river. The moon shone brightly through the trees letting her see her three attackers clearly. Embry threw her like a bag of garbage into the knee deep water. Instantly it soaked through her shorts and shoes.

Bella just sat there, staring up at the three men for a moment before looking around, looking for help or a way out. A foot to the chest sent her under the water. She flailed her arms, trying to get up but the steady pressure on her chest kept her under, pushed against the dirt bottom. Only a few seconds went by before she was able to sit up again and breath, but for those few moments she thought they were Just going to kill her.

She coughed and wiped the water from her face, moving her dripping hair out of her eyes. When she looked up she saw Paul standing in the river with her. He was naked and hard, only a foot from her. He stood in front of her, stroking himself as he watched her with burning eyes.

Bella tried to move away but he had her again before she could get even a few feet away. He drug her onto solid dry land, letting her fall into a heap on the ground in front of Jake. Like an offering made to a God. A sharp gust of air blew over her wet body causing her to shiver even with the summer heat.

"Aw guys. It looks like she's cold. Let's warm her up." Jacob said as the others moved in. Bella scrambled to her feet when Jacob reached for her but Paul was there, standing just behind her.

"Jacob please don't do this. Please…I won't tell anyone if you just let me go." Bella cried, hugging her arms around herself. Jacob stopped in front of her, just a step or two away. A glimpse of the old Jake flashed into his eyes before it was covered by an arrogant mask.

"Beg for me to let you go." Jacob said. Bella frowned at him. "I want you to beg and maybe I'll let you go." She heard a sound of protest from Embry but when Jake shot him a glare he shut up. Paul kicked the back of her knees, sending her hard to the ground. Bella gasped in pain when her knees came in contact with the hard surface.

"On your knees Bitch." Paul growled. Bella looked from one to the other before settling more carefully on her knees. She could beg. If this would get her out of her she would beg. Bella looked up, meeting Jacob's gaze.

"Please. Jacob…please let me go. Please let me go back home to Charlie. He's going to be worried." Bella felt more tears slid down her cheeks as she thought about her dad. He was probably already calling Billy, wondering where his daughter is at.

 **WARNING! DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU MIGHT HAVE ANY TRIGGERS TO RAPE AND ABUSE! I will let you know when this part is over!**

Jacob's large hand made a fist in her hair, causing Bella to take a sharp breath. It felt like he was trying to rip her scalp off.

"The begging just isn't doing it for me Bells." The man in front of her said, pulling her head back to look up at him. "But don't worry. I have something better for you to do with you mouth." He said. The other two let out a chuckle. Before she had time to process what he had said he shoved himself into her mouth, groaning loud in the quiet forest. Bella couldn't breath, choking on him. She tried to pull back, pushing against his thighs but he held where she was.

Panic welled up in her. She couldn't breath and her wasn't letting her go. Bella started scratching, digging deep into his inner thigh. Jacob hissed, pulling out of her mouth to take a step back but still gripping her hair. He slapped her hard across the face, knocking her head back as far as her limited movement allowed. She blinked up at him, dazed from the blow.

"Someone hold her fucking hands." He growled. Paul came up to kneel beside her. He grabbed her arms and pulling them behind her back. With one large hand he held both of her tiny wrists together while the other trailed up the front of her body. Bella fought against the pain and dizziness from the blow to the face. She struggled between the two of them but with two werewolves against her she didn't budge.

"Please stop." She whispered but it was ignored as the hand continued to explore her stomach, slowly moving up to roughly grab a breast through to wet shirt. Bella cried out but it was cut off when Jacob shoved back into her mouth. She gagged when he hit the back of her throat, tears welling up in her eyes again. Instead of staying still he began to move in a steady but rough rhythm. It gave her chances to breath but also caused her to gag every time he pushed in.

When she was finally learning to breath around Jacob's cock Paul ripped her shirt as if it was a wet piece of paper. The shirt was shredded, falling to the ground, leaving her with only a bra and her shorts. The cold breeze dance across her skin, causing goosebumps to spread across her body. Paul made quick work of the bra. She was exposed from the waist up. His hot hand was moving from one breast to the other, playing with them until her nipples were hard and sore.

As Jacob fucked her mouth, bruising her lips Paul started rubbing himself against her thigh. He kept a tight grip on her wrists as he shifted into a more comfortable spot. His lips pressed against her strained neck as he twisted one of her nipples. Bella let out a pained groan, causing Jacob to shudder.

"Oh God. Do whatever that was again. Make her do that. Please. I'm so close." He moaned, fucking her mouth in earnest, ignoring the sounds of discomfort from Bella. Paul moved his hand to her other nipple, twisting it until she cried out again. She tried to pull away. Tried to tell him to stop but Jacob held her still, panting above her as Paul humped her thigh. He wanted to be in her so bad. He needed Jacob to cum and fast. Paul leaned over her neck, kissing along the tight muscle. Without warning he bite down hard, breaking the skin.

A strangled scream was ripped from her mouth moments before Jacob groaned loud from above them. Jacob shoved himself as far down her throat as he could get just as the first jet of hot cum shot out, causing her to gag again. It seemed to last forever but it was finally over. He pulled out and took a few stepped away before he sat down in the grass. Jacob looked over at her naked chest as he regained his normal breathing.

Bella stayed on her knees, tears streaming as she coughed, trying to get a good breath of air through her battered throat. Paul let go of her. He scooted back until he could take in his handy work. Her nipples were swollen, red and bruised. Red marks covered her stomach and chest from his fingers gripping too tight. The bite mark was bleeding and already it was swelling. Bella didn't move from where she was, hoping they were done and would leave but all too soon hands were back on her, yanking her to the ground.

She looked up at Embry as he pinned her down. He sat on her chest, knees painfully pinning her arms to the ground. His eyes were closed as he jerked off. He leaned forward and braced a hand above her head. Bella bucked her hips, trying to get the man off her, but quickly other hands held her legs down. She felt one shoe being pulled off before the other but when hands started tugging at her shorts she panic again.

"No. no, no, no,." She chanted, trying to get Embry off her. She kicked at the hands, trying to hold her down. As she struggled Embry's hand moved faster, getting more excited. He looked down at her before he moved his hand to wrap around her neck. He squeezed, cutting off her air. "Ngh." He grunted, jerking off faster when she struggled to breath. Bella clawed at the ground and tried to buck him off but all three men held her down.

The shorts and underwear were ripped off of her, leaving her naked, exposed to them. Over the ringing in her ears she hear some cursing and what sounded like rock, paper, scissors. Just as her vision faded to black she felt someone shove hard into her. She would have screamed if she had the air to but instead everything went black.

 **Alright that was harder to write then I thought BUT it's done! If you skipped this part you can start back up here.**

Bella woke up to pain. Everything hurt. Her whole body was protesting her being awake but she was alone. Finally after almost two days they were done with her and threw her on the side of the road with promises to see her again. Bella shuddered, curling further into a ball, trying to forget the things they had done to her. They had taken her in every way possible, hurting her in any way they could come up. The three didn't want to permanently destroy their toy but a few broken bones and bruised, cut up skin would heal.

The sun was coming up though the trees, warming her chilled skin as she laid on the cool dew covered grass. Bella cried from pain, regret, embarrassment…but most of all relief that it was over. They took from her what she was saving for Edward. All her innocence was lost to people who just wanted to hurt her. What was Edward going to say when he found out? At the thought of him her sobs grew. What would he think of her now?

"Oh shit! Oh God. Jessica, Call the ambulance!" Bella jumped at the sudden yell that jerked her out of her thoughts. She hadn't heard the car approach or the doors slamming, too lost in her own misery. A hand touched her shoulder.

"No. please no. Please no more. I-I can't. Please go away." Bella cried, full broken sobs shook her battered body as she curled further into herself, hiding her face in her arms. She heard bits and pieces of Jessica's conversation with dispatch.

"Beaten…no I don't know wh- …on the side of the road…she's bad…blood…bruising everywhere." Bella tried to listen, tried to concentrate on what was happening right now but every time Mike shifted her thoughts went back to what had happened. She wanted him away. She wanted to just be alone.

"Bella? Shh. Shh. It's okay. Hey…calmed down it's okay. You're safe." Mike tried to sooth her, not sure what to do. Each time he tried to touch her the beaten girl cringed away, begging him to leave. Jessica came to them, eyes wide as she looked down at her. With shaking hands she draped an old t shirt she found over Bella's naked body.

"They are on their way. I-I didn't..." Jessica trailed off as she shook her head, tears staining her cheeks. "I didn't know it was Bella. Her dad is on his way." Mike looked from Bella to Jessica. Charlie had been looking for Bella since two nights ago, frantically calling anyone she might be with. They all thought she was lost in the woods. No one would have thought this would have happened. As chief of police he would be here. "Mike. She's…she's been raped." The evidence was clear that she hadn't just been beaten. Mike nodded but didn't say anything.

Minutes later the ambulance came into view followed closely by two police cars. Mike was sitting by her head but not touching, not sitting too close. Jessica paced between them and the car, arms wrapped her arms around her stomach as she glanced at the broken girl on the ground.

Lights flashed, doors slammed, people shouted. Chaos began. When Jessica saw Charlie she ran to him, blocking his view of his daughter.

"Mr. Swan. I didn't know. I swear I didn't." She watched dread flash over his face.

"It's Bella?" He asked in a chocked voice. More tears sprang into her eyes at the emotions moved through his facial expressions until they were hidden behind the "Cop" face. Jessica nodded her head and moved out of his way, watching as he ran up to his daughter.

Charlie was on his knees in front of her, not sure where to touch. He took in her naked, beaten state. The girl laying on the grass didn't look like his daughter but when he said her name her head shot up, one eye opening through blood crusted lashes. .

"Dad?" She asked surprised, his voice pulling her out of the nightmare she was in. Bella jumped at him, giving him a second to see the awful unnatural bend to her left arm moments before she collided with him. She cried from the impact and just kept crying. She let him hold her as she let it all out, screaming into his shoulder as he rocked her. He held her as close as he dared, looking up in panic as he searched for someone to tell him what to do. What are you supposed to do when your daughter is laying naked in front of a half a dozen people.

Charlie held it in as they pried him from her arms. He stayed strong when she fought the hands trying to strap her in the stretcher, screaming for him. His face was a blank mask while inside he broke down, his heart breaking for his daughter. Her life would never be the same.

When she was in the back of the ambulance he climbed in after her, sitting beside her to hold her hand in both of his. It wasn't until after those doors closed that he lost it, clinging to Bella's hand as he cried.

It was at some place between where they found her and the hospital when she realized she was safe. Bella stopped fighting the hands trying to start an IV. She relaxed everything in her body except the hand clinging to her father. She tried to open her eyes but the one that wasn't swollen shut was caked in dries blood, letting her only see light and shadows.

"Dad?" She whispered, her voice cracking from her sore throat. Bella licked her lips, flinching at the pain from her swollen, bruised and cut lips. "Dad." She tried again, her voice louder this time. She felt movement and his hand tightened briefly in hers to let him know he heard her but he didn't say anything.

Someone shined a light in her eyes, causing sharp pain to burst through her head and her stomach to roll. As the bile rose up in her throat she tried to move her head to the side but couldn't budge the head and neck restraint. Just as the darkness closed in around her again she felt herself chocking, unable to move. The nightmares returned.

 **WARNING! ABUSE! Don't read if this bothers you!**

 _Hands held her arms roughly to the hard ground as Jacob stood above her. Her eyes followed as he paced. The had used and abused her all day and most of the night but she knew they had to go. They were now debating on if they should just kill her and leave her on the border for the leeches to find her or keep her alive to play with her again._

 _Bella knew deep down she wouldn't let them get their hands on her again. She would kill herself before she let them do this again._

 _Jacob stopped pacing and stopped, looking down at her. His eyes traveled down her body slowly. She could feel his gaze move over her like fire burning her skin._

 _"Are you going to tell what happened here?" He asked her when he finally made it back to her eyes. Bella blinked and opened her mouth to answer but she was too slow. Jacob kicked her hard in the face causing her eyes to roll back as darkness swallowed her._

 _When she woke up next she was laying near the river. She listened as the water flowed by over smoothed out rocks. She didn't move, afraid to let them know she was awake but after the minutes ticked by with no other sound then the water she opened her eyes only to find one side of her face throbbed in time with her heartbeat. She couldn't open her eye and her head was still buzzing._

 _Bella sat up painfully slow, looking around for the boys with her one good eye. The minutes continued to pass but still she didn't move. Had they decided to keep her alive? Where was she? How far away from town had they taken her._

 _It was still dark out but the sky was starting to lighten to a dark grey. Bella pushed herself onto unsteady feet, holding her hands out to help balance herself. She fought through the haze and dizziness as she walked away from the river and into the woods._

 _Just a few yards into the shadows a twig snapped behind her. Bella swirled around just in time to see a thin branch swinging at her face. The switch his her across her cheek, causing her to cry out, screaming into the summer air. Two more caused bloody welts across her cheek and forehead before she had a chance to turn away._

 _"Do you really think that I would leave you all alone in the middle of the woods?" Jacob asked, his voice almost kind and joking. As if he wasn't the one who beating her with the thin branch. The switch caused welts covered her back, legs and ass as she curled into a ball. Her back was bloody and raw when he finally stopped, throwing the stick away. "What kind of friend would I be if I left you wondering out here?" He asked, pulling her into his lap as he sat down on the forest floor. He held her with her back pressed against his naked chest making her struggle to get away from the pain._

 _She heard his laughter as he kissed along her neck, hitting every bite and bruise with his lips. Bella whimpered and closed her eyes against the pain. He moved her so suddenly that it made her head spin. Before she could blink her back was slammed into the ground and he was on top of her, holding her arms about her head._

 _"I can keep you here Bells. Just the two of us. No one will be able to find you. Eventually they will give up. We drove your truck out of town and into a ditch. They won't ever know what happened or where you went. I can take care of you. Wouldn't you like that? Huh Bells?" He asked. Bella let out a sob and shook her head._

 _"I'd rather die then be with you another second." She said as loud as her sore throats let her. She watched as anger flashed into his face, fire dancing in his eyes. He was off her and jerking her to her feet, dragging her back to the river. She was airborne for what seemed like minutes before she landed in the water, her arm snapping from the impact when she moved to brace herself._

 _Bella tried to scream but water rushed in making her chock and fight for air. Jacob lifted her head out of the river waiting until she caught her breath._

 _"If you would rather die then be with me I should just kill you now." He said before pushing her under the surface of the water._

 **Violence done. You can continue on from here!**

Bella woke up just as they were pulling her into the ER. The cool air hit her moments before the fluorescent lights caused her to close her eye again. She noticed her father's hand in hers just before they forced him to let go. His strong hand left her limp one before she could find strength to fight to keep him close. Before she could say anything the doors swung closed, curtains we swept away and a blinding light was shining over her body.

Just as they were transferring her from the stretcher to the hospital bed Carlisle rushed in, followed closely by a few females. From the shock on his face she knew no one had told him who the rape victim was.

"Bella." He said, his voice showing his shock, anger, pain and worry in just that one word.

 **Chapter two is done! Please keep the reviews coming! Give me feedback, suggestions and any questions you have! Check back to see the hospital stay and visitors.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thank all you lovelies for the reviews :) it just makes me want to write and post so much more!**

 **So I do not know what it's like to go to the ER so I'm 100% guessing on this please don't be mad if I skip something or do one thing before another. I also don't know how they care for a rape victim so it's just a guess also.**

 **Once again I will warn you if/when something happens that crosses the line. Please skip parts if they bother you. Happier characters will happen…eventually.**

 **I don't own any of these characters :(**

 **Enjoy!**

Bella spent the better part of the day in one of the emergency room beds before they finally admitted her into the hospital, giving her a room to herself. Once Carlisle had realized it was Bella laying on the bed his face had shone so much anger and sadness before he quickly hid it behind his usual kind, gentle mask as they got to work.

He was there beside her through the CAT scan, MRI and X-rays, talking to her in his calming voice, keeping her from freaking out at the closed in space. He was the one to clean and dress the wounds on her back, and neck, taking extra care of the bite marks. Carlisle was as patient as he's always been as they were taking pictures for evidence. He stood by her head and held onto her hand as a lady snapped away and when her anxiety got to be to much he put something in her IV to help.

She was being put in a cast when the eldest vampire patted her hand before excusing himself, promising to be back in a few moments. Carlisle called the house phone as he made is way to his office. Just as he was shutting the door Edward answered the phone.

"Hey. I was just about to head out to hunt. The others just left. Are you okay?" Carlisle hesitated. He wasn't sure how his son would react to the news. Ever since Bella had stopped coming over Alice had been keeping a close eye on her through her visions. She told everyone that she was just checking to see if she had finally decided to come back yet but he knew something else was going on. He just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Bella is in the hospital." He said, rubbing the back of his neck in a very human gesture. "I just now h-"

"What do you mean she's in the hospital?" Edward yelled, interrupting him. "I thought she was on the reservation? What happened? Is she okay?" Carlisle was bombarded with questions but before he could answer them or even open his mouth he heard the sound of a car door shut followed by the roar of an engine. "I'm on my way." He said and hung up.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head. This could end up very badly and people could get hurt. He decided to call the others to meet him there. It would be awhile before she could have visitors so maybe he could calm him down. After he talked to his wife he hung up and walked back to the room with Bella, hearing a very audible sigh from her as he shut the door behind him.

Bella knew he was probably calling his family or talking to her father but the anxiety grew quickly as she stared at the door, her body fighting against the medicine he had given her. By the time he had returned she was losing the battle with the IV drip. Her eyes were drooping again and her body was relaxing on the bed, causing her head to lull to the side. She was tired. Her whole body was just ready to give up and sleep but she knew what would greet her when she closed her eyes.

"Mrs. Swan. We are going to do the rape kit now." A female nurse said, putting a hand on her shoulder for a brief moment. "Do you want all the men to leave the room?" She asked gently. Despite the drugs Bella's heart slammed in her chest, causing the monitors to scream at them.

"I don't…" she tried, her words slurring a bit. She swallowed and tried again. "Please don't do this. I'm not ready. Not yet." She told the nurse who looked down at her with pity plain in her eyes. Bella shook her head before turning to Carlisle. Before she could ask him anything a rush of calm flowed over her.

"Bella we need this done. It won't take long." He said. "Just let the medicine take over. Just relax." He said. She frowned at him and opened her mouth to tell him to fucking relax but calmness buzzed over her body again but this time not letting up until her body relaxed one muscle at a time. Finally she nodded to Carlisle, letting him know to go ahead and let the lady continue. Before she let the darkness overtake her one word escaped her mouth in a barely there whisper.

"Jasper."

She woke up in her own room hours later. The doors were closed and lights were off but she knew someone was sitting beside her. A hot, sweaty hand held hers and before she got a chance to look who it was her body reacted. She screamed and tried to get away. The blankets tangled up around her legs as she attempted to kick them off.

"Bella! Bella it's okay. It's just me! It's just me." Charlie soothed, holding her upper body down on the bed until she stopped struggling. The door open and the lights flicked on, illuminating the man beside her. Her father looked awful. His eyes were red and puffy from crying and the clothes she knew he had been in when he found her were wrinkled.

The nurse took in the scene and hurried up to the bed, laying her back in the bed before raising the head of the bed to a siting position. She took vitals and fixed her blanket before leaving the room saying something about bringing a food tray in and the doctor.

Bella looked at her father and frowned. "You look awful." She muttered to him. He surprised her with a hard laugh as if she had surprised him with her comment. His laughing quickly turned into tears and he quickly removed his hand from hers. He sat down in the chair beside her bed and just covered his face, his whole body shaking. "Dad…dad don't cry." She begged, her throat getting tight from the emotions welling up inside her.

She felt hot tears on her cheeks as she watched Charlie break down in front of her. They were silent for a few minutes as he fought to calm down and eventually he was able to look up at her and give her a smile. He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when a tiny women bust into the room, holding a few bags in one hand and Jasper's hand in her other. Following closely behind her was a slightly disheveled older nurse.

"I tried to keep her out in the hall but she wasn't having no for an answer." She looked apologetic as she hovered in the doorway. Bella shook her head and give the lady a weak smile.

"She's fine. I'm surprised you kept her out there as long as you did." Bella said before turning to see Alice and Charlie in the corner. Alice pushed a bag in his hand and gestured to the bathroom.

"If you won't go home and get cleaned up then take a shower here and put on some fresh clothes." She told the older man. Jasper stood at the foot of the hospital bed watching as Bella watched the other two. She just sat there staring at the others with an empty look on her face until Alice turned back to her. The instant she knew someone was watching she attempted to draw out some emotion. He watched as she smiled at Alice and scooted over to allow her some room to sit down.

Charlie hovered for a minute but finally went into the bathroom. When the water turned on Bella looked at the both of them before glancing at the closed door. She licked her dry lips and sighed. Before she could say a word Alice wrapped her into a careful hug.

"I am so sorry Bella. I didn't see anything. I never do when you're down on the reservation. I…I would have stopped it if I could have. I hope you know that." Alice said. Bella let herself be held for a few moments before wiggling herself out of the hold.

"I know Alice."she said, hoping the vampire didn't blame herself for what happened. Dread and shame washed through her, chocking her as she remembered what happened but it quickly lessened to something manageable. "It's not your fault. No one would have known this was going to happen." She said glancing at Jasper. He winked at her before walking to the door.

"I'm going to talk to Carlisle for a minute. If you need me I'll be right outside." He said and then left them, walking just a few yards to where the nursing station was. The eldest vampire was flipping through some charts, leaning against a counter. He looked very human as he jotted down something before tapping the pen to his lips.

Jasper walked up to him, calling out his name to get his attention even though he knew Carlisle was already aware of him. The doctor looked up at him and gave him a smile. One look in Jasper's face made the smile slip a little as he led him into a small conference room.

"What are you getting from her?" He asked, worried about what his son had found.

"Nothing. I'm getting almost nothing from her. She feels empty to me." Jasper sighed. "When Alice mentioned the reservation I got a tornado of shame, guilt, anger, horror. It was overwhelming but when she noticed I was helping her with it it was gone. I feel something here and there but…mostly it's like she's not feeling anything." Carlisle watched the frustration in Jasper with a small frown.

"Maybe she is still in shock." He mussed aloud. Jasper shook his head.

"Well maybe but I think you should keep a close eye on her for a while and with Edward gone it might be a good idea to have one of us with her at all times."

Anger at his oldest son hit him hard. He fully expected Edward to be here by her side when she woke up but it shocked him when his son left shortly after seeing the extent of her wounds. Carlisle shook his head with a frown.

"She will be in here for a couple days so we will be able to watch her but when she gets out it will be hard to watch her all the time." He said. Jasper nodded as he thought about a way to watch out for her but he was hit hard with a huge amount of anger so suddenly that it nearly sent him to his knees.

Before Carlisle could reach for him or ask what was wrong Jasper escaped the room, opening up the room to the hall where he could sudden tell where the anger was coming from. He really didn't want to interrupt the conversation Bella and Alice were having so he stayed out in the hall. He leaned casually against the wall, one leg crossed over the other as he tried to look more like a human lounging. He pulled out his phone but stared down at the blank screen as he concentrated.

"He isn't here because he blamed himself for what happened!?" He heard Bella growl. "He left to try and figure out what to do!?" Jasper felt waves of anxiety, grief and anger rolling off the little human a few doors down. "I don't understand Alice. If he loves me then he should be here no matter how bad I look or if he feels like this is his fault."

"Bella, he's just having a hard time dealing with this." Alice said. Jasper flinched. That was not something she should have said. He knew she was trying to defend Edward and fix things but she really needed to think before she said certain things around Bella. By this time Carlisle had came out of the room and walked to the nurse station. He sat down in a chair and looked down at the papers in the clipboard he had.

"He is having a hard time?! He wasn't the one who was beat and raped by three people were supposed to be friends. He didn't have to listen as they debated on if they should just kill me or keep me alive for another go." Jasper looked up from his phone to see Carlisle jotting something down, pretending to not be able to hear the conversation going on.

"There was more then just one?" Jasper asked the older vampire. His voice was too low for the humans to hear him as they moved about. Carlisle gave a small nod and put his elbows on the desk and hiding his face in his hands. To others it looked like he was tired, but it was just another way to talk more easily.

"I know it was Jacob because I know his scent and I knew there were others but I wasn't sure how many and who they are. She considered all of them her friends so it doesn't really narrow it down. It would be nice to get the other names."

"I don't think it really matter who the other two are. They are supposed to be protectors. For all we know they could all be involved. They can't get away with what they did especially since they told her they were coming back." Jasper shifted to the other foot and glanced around before looking back at his phone. If they didn't fidget enough the humans tended to get a little more sketched out then they normally did.

"What I don't understand is why they thought we wouldn't find out. She has wolf scent all over her body." Carlisle said, moving to rub his face and pinch the bridge of his nose before writing some more useless stuff on the paper. "Unless they assumed I wouldn't be here?" He asked, thinking aloud for the other vampire to hear. Jasper shrugged a little.

"Maybe they weren't trying to hide it. Maybe they want to start a fight. I know some of the wolves have been itching for one since they first shifted."

Their conversation was stopped when Carlisle had to go to another emergency. Jasper stayed out in the hall listening to Bella and Alice argue and talk in hushed yelling which stopped when the shower turned off in the bathroom. He could feel anger and frustration from both the females in the room. Alice was supposed to calm her down not piss her off but anger was better then the emotionless void she was in earlier.

He decided to go back into the room as Charlie was getting dressed. He needed to get Alice away and Bella calmed down before her father came back in. Alice's back was to him but he could clearly tell how mad Bella was.

"Just give him some time Bella. He will come around." He heard his wife say. Jasper frowned and stepped up to grab Alice by the shoulder.

"I think Bella needs some rest now." He said, his voice was normal, calm and he looked at Bella with a small smile but he was really not happy with Alice. She was really making her friend mad and hurt. Even she should be able to tell that Bella was shaken and angry. Why was she acting this way?

Alice ignored him and grabbed Bella's hands in hers, holding tighter when she tried to pull away.

"Why are you mad at him? Why are you upset that he needs time? He will be back and won't ever let anything bad happen to you again. He regrets letting you go and he blames himself because he loves you so much! Can't you see that?" She asked, practically begging for her to understand. Jasper moved his hand from her shoulder to her wrist and squeezed until Alice was forced to let go of Bella.

"I said Bella needs some rest." He practically growled. Alice looked up at him with surprise and hurt for a moment before it turned to anger.

"You don't understand!" She yelled and yanked her hand away from him before storming out of the room. Jasper stared after her for a second before looking down at Bella. She was staring at the empty doorway in confusion but then sighed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about what happened. I don't know what's wrong with her but I will talk to her when I get home. We should be going anyways." He said and gave her a nod of the head before walking out of the room, sending a wave of calm at her just as Charlie was opening the door to the bathroom.

A few days went by unnoticed as she stared at the tv screen, ate very little and mostly slept. Charlie stayed with her most of the time but he eventually was convinced to go home and try to get some sleep. Her mom wasn't near a phone but Charlie left plenty of messages so she would sure be freaking out when she finally got to it. He had tried to get her to tell him who had done this to her but Bella would just turn around, curl into a ball and close her eyes until he left her alone. Eventually he stopped asking.

Alice didn't come back but any time Charlie was gone one of them was in the room. Rosalie was there with her the most. Bella felt comfortable with her even when they both just sat in silence. She would never wish it on anyone but it was comforting to know someone that had been through the same thing.

Jasper and Emmett stopped by a couple times to try and convince her to eat. Esme even brought her some homemade food but she wasn't hungry and what little she ate usually ended up in the toilet. She knew she was hurting them, especially Charlie but she couldn't bring herself to really care. It wasn't something you can just 'get over' and they seemed to understand that.

Bella was woken up early in the morning alone. It was one of the rare moments when she was alone. After a week he needed to get back but it still took a lot of convincing. Soon one of the Cullen's would be here to keep her company even if she didn't need it. As she was getting up to go to the bathroom Bella noticed a large bouquet of flowers on her bedside table. A small folded note was stuck right in the middle. She reached for the note and scanned over the paper.

Bella froze in horror before her hand started to shake.

 _I hope you're feeling better. We are already itching for another round. I can't wait to catch you alone. Get well soon so we can fuck you again. Xoxo your 1_ _st_ _, 2_ _nd_ _and 3_ _rd_

The paper was crumpled in her hand as Bella pulled the covers off. She wouldn't let that happen again. She would never let them touch her again. She would rather die then have to go through that one more time even in her dreams. She was tired and just wanted all of this to be over. For a second she thought maybe she would be able to live her life normal after this but Bella knew he would come back and there was nothing she could do.

On shaky legs she walked to the door and opened it up to see one girl a little older then herself busy at her desk. It was still early. The sun wasn't even up yet. The lady looked up and smiled.

"What can I do for you?" The nurse asked watching her closely for a moment. Bella gave her a pleasant smile and shrugged.

"Nothing. I'm fine I just want to walk around a little. They finally took the IV out so I won't have to drag that with me. I'm feeling antsy and just want to walk a few laps." Bella her best to be convincing but her voice shook and her legs weren't too steady. The nurse looked her over again and frowned but luck was on her side. Someone else needed help.

"If you could wait a couple minutes I would love to walk with you." She said before hurrying off into another room. Bella took that time to make her way to the stairs. As she ascended the stairs resolution settled over her body. She could do this. The hospital didn't have many floors but it was enough to do what she needed. The roof door stood in front of her and she knew when it opened she only had a small amount of time before the alarms brought someone up there.

After a few calm breaths Bella pushed the heavy door open before slipping out into a warm summer air. The alarm blared loud in her ears as she moved across the hospital roof, lights flashing behind her. Bella made her way to the edge looking down at the ground as nerves started to kick in. Could she really do this? It would kill Charlie and her mother.

In the rational part of her mind she knew the Cullen's wouldn't let it happen again. If she told her father then he would arrest them and she would be free of them but they would be figured out and if they were figured out then it wouldn't take much for everyone to figure the Cullens out. She couldn't let that happen. Even if they never touched her again she would still have to relive it over and over again when she went to sleep. Every touch and every foul word would come to her when she closed her eyes. This was the only way. The only way to end this.

The wind blew, rustling her hospital gown and causing her hair to tangle in her face as a rush of calm emptiness washed over her. Bella took another step, leaving her inches from the edge. She was about to take that last step when she heard the sound of several people running up the steps.

Her dad appeared first, his eyes scanning the roof before they landed on her. Followed close behind him was the nurse and another person in scrubs. Then Jasper came up behind them, pushing his way to the front to stand beside Charlie. Bella looked at the golden eyes. He could reach her in seconds but was that fast enough? Could he get to her fast enough? Would her risk it by trying?

"Bella. Please come away from the edge." Charlie said, his hands in the air as if she was a frightened animal. Bella looked into his pleading eyes and was flooded by guilt that wasn't hers. Bella slid her foot back, her bare heel was on hanging off the edge of the roof. She looked at Jasper in warning and felt the guilt disappear, leaving her feeling empty again.

"I can't let them do it again. I won't let them touch me." She told her father who was easing his way closer. "This is the only way dad." She said. As he shook his head with tears in his eyes she knew she was breaking him. She knew if she jumped right now in front of him he would always blame himself. Maybe she could wait. There were always other ways…but Bella was sure he would never let her out of his sight and from the look in Jasper's eyes she knew he felt the same.

"Bella please don't do this…" his voice was full of emotion, causing her resolutions crumble. She hesitated, looking back at the ground far below her. She had only looked back for a second but it was enough for Jasper to rush in, grabbed her wrist and yank her away from the edge.

"No!" She yelled when she collided with him and felt his arms wrap around her. She yelled and fought against his arms and the calming waves he was sending her. She knew she wouldn't be able to get away from his gentle but strong grip but she tried. Other hands held her, bringing her farther to the open door. She felt a sharp pinch on the back of her arm as they pulled her to the cold roof.

Jasper had let go, letting the others fight to hold her. He didn't want to get in the way. He knew he could pin her to the ground by himself but he didn't want to draw any more attention to himself after moving a little too fast to grab her. So he just watched as her father held her shoulders and whispered to her as she cried.

Relief from everyone was almost as strong as the anger and desperation coming from Bella. He stared at her as the drugs started to kick in. Some moments she was completely void of any emotion but times like now he got a glimpse of the horrors she was feeling. Jasper watched as her eyes closed and her body slump to the ground. They needed to do something because he knew this wouldn't be the last time.

Charlie looked up at him as he stood up. "Thank you from pulling her away from the edge. I-I don't know what I would have done if she had jumped." Jasper frowned when he looked down and saw a piece of paper held loosely in her hand. He kneeled down beside her and gently it from her as a male nurse lifted Bella into his arms and headed back inside. Jasper watched everyone but Charlie disappear into the building before he turned back to the note.

The paper was crumpled and it was still dark but he easily read it. His eyes scanned over it a few times before Charlie turned on his flashlight to read the note himself. Jasper was ready for the anger that coursed through him as Charlie fought to control himself but he wasn't ready for the human to lash out at him.

"You said you would watch her if I went back to work. Alice said she would be fine and that I needed to get back into my normal schedule. Where were you? She almost died because of you!" Charlie yelled, getting close to Jasper, shoving the paper in his face. "Why weren't you here? You could have seen this before she got to it." Jasper felt guilt coming from her father. A huge amount of guilt and fear and anger.

He wasn't sure what to say. Alice had convinced him to stay with her a few extra minutes telling him that Bella would still be asleep when he got there. Why would she lie? Maybe it was just a few last minute decisions that brought her up on the roof?

"I need to call Alice and let them know what happened. I'm sorry about not being here for Bella." He said. Charlie shook his head and walked inside, leaving Jasper alone on the roof. He dialed Alice's number and listened as it rang once before she picked up. "What happened?" He asked before she had the chance to speak. Alice was silent on the other line for so long he checked his phone to see if they were still connected.

"She was supposed to jump." She finally said. Jasper frowned. The person on the other end of the phone sounded like his wife but the words confused him.

"Alice, I couldn't have just changed her in front of everyone? Or did you expect me to drag her off into the woods?" He asked.

"If you would have stayed like I asked you to she would have died." She growled into the phone. "She should have died. She will ruin everything!" The connection ended leaving Jasper staring at the phone. Whoever that was wasn't his wife. Alice was Bella's best friend. She wouldn't want her dead.

Jasper stood outside for a few minutes longer before going inside. Rose would be coming after lunch and then he would go talk to Alice. Something was up and he would figure it out.

He spent the morning watching Bella sleep. She laid on the bed so still and calm but her fear and pain could have sent him to his knees if he hadn't been sitting. The whole time she slept he sent her calming waves but Every time he tried to pull it back the rush of emotions hit him hard so he was giving her a constant dose of calm and happiness during her drug induced sleep.

As she slept he watched her, wishing he could go rip the wolves apart for causing her this pain but Carlisle said we needed to figure out a course of action. They had been strategizing and trying to figure out a plan but with Alice's gift useless and Edward not around to help it was a slow process. The wolves hadn't tried to contact them so either they were all involved or they didn't know.

Jasper looked up when Bella shifted in the bed. He listened to her steady breathing as the medicine began to wear off.

"Edward…" the human whispered. Anger at his sibling flared through him. He left his mate before she had even woken up. He took one look at her and left after Carlisle had told him what happened. What kind of man would leave? If Jasper hadn't been sure they weren't mates before he was positive now. No vampire would leave their mate in this condition. He was angry but also surprised when he noticed he was a little jealous. He had no reason to be. Edward was the one she loved. Even knowing that he was still jealous.

Back in the emergency room as she was fighting the drugs he helped her along the way to some much needed sleep she had whispered his name. Then he felt a spark of something but in that situation he didn't really think to much on it.

Rosalie walked in the room, closing the door quietly behind her. "How is she?" She asked, looking over at Bella. Jasper stood up and moved to the door.

"She's not doing good. Her father left a couple hours after he got here. After I promised him for the hundredth time that I wouldn't leave he finally went to work. He has called several times but that's to be expected. His daughter did try to kill herself. She should be awake soon." He was being matter of fact, trying to keep himself at a distance like he has since he met her but he was feeling something toward her and he wasn't ready for the others to know. "When Charlie gets here come straight home." He said.

While she was sleeping Jasper had called his family to tell them what happened. They decided to have a family meeting after Charlie got off and was with her tonight. Something needed to be done. Rosalie moved the chair close to the bed and sat down.

"I'll watch her. You go hunt." She said. After looking one last time at Bella he walked out and headed home to go talk to Alice.

 **Okay that was a hard one to write. It was mostly a filler but it was needed! I don't like it and it took me forever to write! The next chapter will be fun though! We will have the change and the first day of Bella being a vampire. Anyways I will hopefully have it up by Wednesday! I hope you lovelies have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews! I hope y'all had a great Christmas. :) please enjoy and review.**

 **I don't own the twilight characters but I love them and wish I did lol!**

The sun was still trying to push its way through the thick clouds as Jasper pulled up in front of the house, creating the haziness he had learned to love. It wasn't the sticky heat that he was used to as a human but a nice warm overcast sky. He paused for a moment after he stepped out of his car to look at the yard and then to the trees just beyond that. It was a nice day out but he couldn't stay and enjoy it for too long. He had things to take care of.

Jasper made his way inside and up the stairs to his and Alice's room. The others were gone and the house was quiet. If he was any…lesser of a vampire, to put it blunt, he would have figured Alice was gone too but he knew she was there. He could feel her buzzing energy before even the emotions hit. Anger, fear, loneliness…he felt her jealousy and hostility…nothing like the Alice he knew.

Just as he was taking the last step from the stairs to the hall he noticed two things instantly. One, their room was destroyed. Even from in the hall he saw things scattered everywhere and the door frame was splintered.

Two, Alice's emotions changed. Like a switch being flipped he felt undying love, affection, tenderness and happiness. These were the things he was used to getting from her. He frowned and wondered for a brief second if Alice had just noticed him and if she could control what he felt from her. As he rounded the corner and actually got to finally look inside the room he was actually momentarily surprised. Everything was broken, ripped, or shattered. Not one item of clothing or book or vase had been spared.

Alice was curled up in the corner, part of her body hidden behind a broken and splintered headboard. She was sitting their with her knees up to her chest and her arms wrapped tightly around them. Her body rocked back and forth as she stared into space, watching something that he couldn't see. Jasper circled around the broken bed, making his way through the piles of clothes and blankets.

He watched her for a moment and then turned his attention back to the mess. As he moved past the bed his eyes landed on the bookshelf. Every book he got through the years were ripped and scattered all over the shelf and floor. All his trinkets had been crushed to almost unrecognizable pieces of metal and plastic. His chest clinched painfully but before he got a chance to dwell on it for too long a small voice cut through the silent room.

"Nothing I do will…I can't have you…sh-she…everywhere I look she is with…" Jasper turned back to the little pixie. She hadn't moved and her eyes still looked glassy as she searched for something or someone. "If she dies…if-if…she can't die. No. no. No. no. She can't die. I see that now." Alice shook her head rough, her short hair jerking with her.

Jasper moved cautiously toward the vampire having a mental break down. She continued her ranting without seeming to even realize he was there but she had to have known because when he squatted down in front of her she lunged. He had a half a second to react. She barreled at him, teeth bared. The tiny women slammed into his chest, moving to roll on top of him. She went for his neck, barely grazing him as he rolled them, trying to pin her to the floor but she wiggled loose before he had a chance to get a better grip.

Alice's eyes bled black as she growled and lowered herself into an attack position. He matched her stance and knew his eyes looked the same as instinct took over. Unlike his wife who was growling in fury, shifting and twitching to fight, he stood still. He watched the steel muscle tense and bunch under the cool skin in the smaller vampires arms, neck and legs. He listened to the soft intake of breath and her foot sliding back slightly.

Jasper knew before she even moved where she was going and what part of him she was trying to take a chunk out of. She lunged but he grabbed her, throwing her into the wall. Plaster cracked and pieces crumbled to the ground but she was up and coming for him again, trying to get him anywhere she could.

He grabbed one arm as she ran to him, reaching for his throat. The other one was caught and he had her on the ground, her face pressed into the hardwood. She screamed and kicked for a long time, trying to squirm away but he held her painfully tight. Suddenly she went limp against him, her body relaxing onto the floor. Jasper knew she wasn't tired but that she was having another vision.

While she was preoccupied he flipped her onto her back, held her wrists on each side of her head. His body weight pinned her down as she blinked back the foggy look in her eyes, staring up at him. A flood of the emotions he was used getting from Alice hit him like a familiar welcome home feeling but the look on her face was full of anger and hatred. It threw him off. He searched her for any signs of real emotion but he was only getting what she was giving him and nothing else.

"Do you want to know how you die, Jas?" the sing song voice asked him, a smile playing on her lips even with the look in her eyes. Before he even got a chance to reply she continued. "I knew for a while who's hands you die by. Every day it became clearer almost certain." She said. Jasper shook his head, blond waves creating a small, flowing frame around his face.

"It doesn't matter. Nothing in your visions is one hundred percent. And besides…nothing you say right now I feel inclined to believe." He said. Alice continued as if she hadn't heard him.

"It's Bella." She said simply. "I thought that if we changed her things would change but nope, nothing changes accept how you die. Then I thought…well, what if she dies? Problem solved!" Alice shook her head again. "Nope. I can't find a way to keep both of you alive. If she dies…something happens and you die. I don't care what happens to her but you…you are mine. I made you who you are." She growled, her eyes losing the gold to the blackness.

Jasper frowned at her and then sighed. Obsession. That is one thing, out of all the other emotions, that he knew was genuine.

"The wolves were supposed to kill her. They said they would do it if they could play first. So, of course, I said yes. But I guess that piece of human ass was too good to kill." Alice shrugged as best as she could with how he was holding her. She grunted when his grip tightened but just looked up at him. "It's for the best, I guess."

Jasper looked into her empty eyes, wondering how long he had been played. He knew they weren't mates but he cared for her enough to marry her and move in with the Cullen family. They had talked about it early on that if one were to find a mate or thing got too complicated then it would be a clean break. Clearly she didn't understand.

"You tried to get Bella killed? Why?" He asked, debating on ripping a limb or two off her. Alice rolled her eyes up at him.

"Haven't you been listening? You are going to die. Because. Of. Her." She said slowly. "I'm not going to lose you because of some human. And the wolves…well they were convenient. We all know Jacob has been pining for her since before we even came into the picture. And I can't see them with my visions. All I had to do was avoid Edward for a couple days." Alice babbled on about how her plan rolled out and pieces fell into place. Finally she stopped and smiled up at him. "See. I did this because I love you." Jasper was trying to process everything she had told him but he couldn't figure out one thing.

"Why are you telling me this now? You hurt Bella, almost got her killed. She is part of our family. She was your best friend. Edwards mate." Alice laughed.

"Do you really think she is Edwards mate? He took one look at her messed up body and walked out the door. He doesn't want her now that she isn't his innocent Bella. Right now he is just trying to figure out a way to tell her."

Jasper knew deep down that Edward just found her interesting. He thought of her like a new toy that would eventually bore him. He knew that is the reason he wouldn't turn her. It pissed him off but he really didn't say anything, knowing she would be gone in a few short years. He didn't know then that the family would get so attached to her.

"But the reason I made that deal with Jacob is because you feel more for her then a brother or friend should…or you will feel more for her." Alice glared up at him, betrayal hitting him so hard he grunted softly. Then the emotions shifted to obsession and possession. "You. Are. Mine. I won't let her have you." Jasper shut down, staring at her with cold eyes.

"I am not yours. You knew from the beginning that what we had as companionship and nothing more. You knew this Alice. I should kill you right now for what you did to Bella and her family." He said but Alice just smiled.

"But you won't." She whispered, a knowing glint in her eyes. He twisted her arm slowly, watching as pain crossed her face. A part of him enjoyed the pained sounds she was making when he dug his fingers into her wrist. He heard a pop when the shoulder dislocated just a moment before a scream was pulled from her throat. Yes, a very buried part of him was coming to the surface. A very cold and calculating man that had been death to many was now just barely out of reach. The Major. Alice must have seen a look in her eyes or maybe saw a quick flash of a vision because she started to get away in earnest. He knew right then he could kill her. Sure he would regret it afterwards but in this moment with the Major so close…he wanted it.

Jasper was seconds away from pulling her arm from the struggling body when he heard Carlisle, Esme and Emmett run through the front door. In seconds they were in the room, taking a moment to let the scene sink in, before Emmett stepped forward.

"If you move one more step I'll snap her neck." Jasper said, glancing up at the others. "It isn't what you think so back the fuck up." Emmett stopped and looked at Carlisle who nodded. When they all took a step back, giving him room, Jasper told them everything Alice had spilled so carelessly. Alice tried to deny it and get them on her side but Carlisle held up his hand.

"Not now Alice." He said, silencing her. "I think…" he began after a minute of thinking. He looked pained but resigned. "I think you need to leave. Not just the house but I think you should leave the Forks. We need a while to think things over." He said.

"Carlisle please…" she said but from the looks of it she had known he would ask her to leave. She didn't look as upset about it as he thought she would be. Carlisle didn't say anything else to her, just looked around the room at the mess she had made and then at Jasper.

"Let her go. She will leave. Give her time to pack what…she has left. You go hunt. We will make sure she is gone." Jasper looked from the head of the house to his wife of over 70 years. His eyes looked slowly over her face as she stared up at him. Part of him was going to miss the bubbly, hyper shopaholic. She had been part of him for so long. But he was beginning to figure out that he really didn't know her. She never truly showed him her true self and that really hurt him. That much of his life was wasted.

Jasper slowly released her and climbed back onto his feet. He watched her as she made her way into a sitting position before her stepped past her and the others, disappearing down the hall. Before he made it out of the house he heard her whisper.

"This isn't goodbye."

-1-2-3-

Weeks went by in a blur of people and emptiness. Family and friends surrounded her everyday all day. The Cullens were always there when her father wasn't and they finally got ahold of her mom. Of course she flew out to see her and smothered her for a while before Bella finally convinced her she was okay. The night after she had tried to jump Jasper came back in looking tired, which was saying something, since vampires never really look worn but he stayed the night and pushed calm waves at her all night while she slept.

When she woke up the next morning he was sitting in the chair beside her bed holding her hand, his thumb drawing circles gently over her skin. He smiled at her and brought her hand up to gently brush his lips over her knuckles and then chuckled when her heart skipped a beat.

"Bella, we know who did this to you." He said and despite the warm flow of emotions he was sending her heart rate picked up. "What do you want us to do? We can kill them but it could start a war. It doesn't bother me one bit but Carlisle doesn't want that but if that is what you want then I will do it." Bella was shaking her head, just wanting to forget about them and what they did.

"Wh-what are the other options?" She asked him.

"We can move. There is our home in Alaska. Or…if you want, and I'm really advising against this, you can stay here and pretend that nothing happened. We will protect you and never let it happen again." He told her.

Bella had decided to just pretend nothing happened. She just wanted to move on. Jasper closed his eyes for a long second but didn't argue, just nodded his head and gave her another smile.

"Okay Darlin'"

Eventually she went home from the hospital and things started to get back to normal. Charlie didn't hover and only asked her who it was a half a dozen times. When she woke up screaming he ran into her room and held her until she stopped crying. One night after she had calmed down he clung tight to her and begged her to tell him. She hadn't realized until he stood up to leave that tears were rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't have stopped what happened but he wanted to keep whoever it was from doing it again.

Over a month after she got out of the hospital she realized things were starting to feel normal again. She was starting to feel normal…even happy. Although she didn't see Edward, which made Charlie suspicious, or Alice she saw plenty of Jasper and the others. Even when her father deemed her okay enough to stay alone for brief periods of time they were over for as long as he would let them stay.

It wasn't until one weekend morning while Charlie was out fishing and before her shift at the Newtons when she noticed something just wasn't right as she slowly made her way down the stairs. She had worn a cute pair of skinny jeans and a flowy top that was still form fitting around her chest. Her hair was up in a pony tail, exposing the pale skin of her neck. It felt good to dress up and get out of the sweats she had live in for the last few weeks.

Bella hesitated at the bottom step, looking into the living room. Her good arm reached out to grip the hand rail as she took the last step and turned the corner to the kitchen.

On the table, sitting neatly in the middle, was a beautiful bouquet of flowers. Bella swallowed the lump in her throat and stood in the doorway, afraid to take the next step. She knew she shouldn't read the note so innocently leaning up against the vase but she found herself walking slowly toward the table.

 _Hi Bells. I know it's been awhile since we've hung out but these pesky Cullens are making it kind of hard, but don't worry we will find a way. I will see you soon._

 _Xoxo 1, 2, and 3_

Bella dropped the messy scribbled note on the table and took a step away, covering her mouth with a shaking hand. She back away from the flowers, not looking where she was going. She hit a chair and flung her good arm back to catch her fall but it wasn't fast enough. Her head hit the counter hard, black spots covering her vision as she slid to the floor, wrapping herself into a tight ball.

 _"You didn't think you got rid of us, did you?"_ An almost gentle voice said from beside her. Bella jumped and turned to see a misty version of Jacob crouching down beside her. She watched in horror at the realistic man of her nightmares smiled at her, the features in his face flowing and shifting between a wolf and man. The wolf would have anyone cowering in fear but the man is what kept her up at night, covered in cold sweat.

 **Warning! Don't read if you have possible triggers of verbal and sexual abuse or suicide!**

Bella chocked back a sob as she scrambled to her feet, ignoring the dizziness. She backed up but every step she made he followed. It was then that she noticed he was standing there in front of her with no clothes on.

"No…" she cried softly, digging into her back pocket for her phone. With shaking hands she dialed the only person she could think of. Jasper.

As the phone rang she looked up to see him no longer standing in front of her. The kitchen was empty besides her and the flowers.

"Hello? Bella?" The deep southern accent soothed over her frayed nerves in an instant but she couldn't say anything. She just started crying in relief that Jacob wasn't really there but intense fear that he was now in her mind. She couldn't escape him. She would never be able to forget. He would always be there. "Bella? Calm down. It's okay. Just tell me what happened."

 _"Yeah Bells. Tell him what happened. Tell him that you're crazy and seeing thing. I'm sure he will stick around."_ Bella sobbed harder at the voice whispering in her ear. He was so close to her when she opened her eyes but she hadn't felt him there.

"Bella. Bella answer me sweetheart." Jasper said in the phone but she was barely listening. She watched the man in front of him as he wrapped his hand around himself and started stroking. Bella was frozen for a second before she reached onto the counter and grabbed the closest thing to her. A coffee mug. She threw it at the disgusting image in front of her.

"You're not real! Go away!" She cried but the cup just hit the wall and shattered behind him. He laughed and started grunting as he quickened the pace. Bella felt like she was going to throw up.

"What's not real Bella? It's okay. Calm down I will be there soon. Go to your room and get under the covers." Bella could her the growl of the engine and someone else talking but only got the word 'Port Angeles' He's no where even close. She needed him…needed someone.

"Jasper…he's here. He won't leave me alone. He will never leave me alone. He's always…I can't do this." She cried, moving around the vulgar image of Jacob who was watching her with laughing eyes.

Her sight was coming and going as the pain in her head increased but she slowly made her way out of the kitchen and to the stairs. She could hear Jasper talking to her but couldn't understand what her was saying the only thing she could hear was the sounds of Jacob pleasuring himself.

She made it up the stairs and into the bathroom where the medicine cabinet was. In there was the depression and anxiety pills the doctors had given her when Edward had left and also the various pain meds she had gotten with all the injuries she had during the time she lived here.

 _"That's right girly. That's the only way to get rid of me. I'm never going away."_ Jacob sat on the edge of the tub and watched her with a grin. Bella turned on the water and grabbed the cup, filling it up as Jasper yelled at her to talk to him but he was too far away. He couldn't save her. Even if he was here she couldn't.

"He's never going away. I have to stop this." She said and hung up the phone. With shaking hands she took the first had full of the mixture of pills. Her body rejected it, making her gag but she pushed past it and swallowed them all. Another handful and then another until they were all gone. Jacob was on his feet and staring at her through the mirror.

 _"Well it looks like we've got some time to kill. I'm so happy I'm the person you want to spend your last moments with."_ He said. She could see his reflection stroking his hand down her cheek but thankfully she couldn't feel it. Bella grabbed her phone and made her way to the room. She laid down and pulled the blanket over her head before calling Jasper back. He was the voice she wanted to hear last. He answered on the first ring.

"What's going on? Are you okay?" He asked. Bella shifted until she got comfortable.

"I'm in bed. Under the covers. Just talk to me." She said. She heard the sigh of relief and a few mumbles before he turned his attention back to her.

"I'll be there in less then an hour. The others are out hunting and I can't get a hold of them. I'm sorry we left you alone. Charlie was supposed to be there until you went to work." He said with a sigh.

"Last minute fishing opportunity. I told him I was fine. I'm not…I'm not fine." She said, whispering into the phone. Bella closed her eyes and took some long slow breaths. She didn't want to think about it. "Tell me more about your life in the south." Jasper was silent for a few seconds before he said anything.

"Anything in particular you want to know?" He asked. Bella shrugged and then remembered he couldn't see her.

"I don't care. Just anything." She said. So he talked. He told her what little he remembered about his human life and then the few happier stories about when he was a vampire, before the Cullens. As he talked she felt herself start to slip into periods of light sleep. She would catch herself and open her eyes but eventually she stopped fighting.

"Bella? Are you still there? I'm almost there. Just 15 more minutes." He said.

"I love you, Jasper." She slurred and slipped into the welcoming darkness.

-1-2-3-

Jasper was there. She could feel it but she couldn't open her eyes. He was talking but she couldn't hear what he was saying. He shook her gently but she just couldn't answer him.

He took her to the bathroom. Cold water sprayed over her body. The shock jolted her heart. Her eyes opened and looked up into amber ones.

"There you are. Stay with me Bella." He brushed the hair out of her face. She tried to smile but her body just wasn't working the way it should. Jasper shift her until she was sitting on his lap in the tub and leaned her forward. She didn't know what he was doing until she felt his fingers shoved down her throat. It took one try before she was violently throwing up the pills she had taken.

Her body was shaking as she emptied her stomach all over the tub. She leaned back against Jasper as the shower rinsed off the bile on her body. He stared down at her, his eyes moving from one to the other, checking her pupils. He pulled her close, wrapping his wet body around hers but she only enjoyed it for a second before he pulled back.

He kissed her gently on her lips for a moment.

"I'm sorry Jasper." She whispered, her words slurring still. Her vision was swimming again and darkness was trying to swallow her but she fought. He shook his head and pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you too Bella. Remember that." He said. She must have passed out again because she didn't see him move but suddenly she was pulled against him. She felt a sharp pain and then the burning began.

 **Done! Sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
